


More Time with You

by mysteryof_love



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lmaooo this is my first fanfic be nice, Space-Norway, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryof_love/pseuds/mysteryof_love
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz being soft flirty and gay in space.





	More Time with You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to gay vultures everywhere

She pushed her hair back, tucking it behind the ear. Her skin was exposed to the brittle cold but she was absent and unnoticing. It was rare for so little to be going through her mind. So much of it felt new. New hands, new hearts... hmm. 

Hands...cold...she thought. Gasp. She pulled them off the frigid metal hand rail. Her fingers blue. 

“Gloves, I could use gloves actually” she muttered.

“Is everything okay Doctor?”

She turned to face Yaz, standing a foot or so behind. The landscape was barren tundra, with rolling mountains queuing on either side. An icy-still fjord sat slightly below them, on the other side of the handrail, carving out an oval between the mountains.

“Nah I’m fine Yaz. Just cold that’s all” The Doctor lifted her hands, face up for inspection.

“Oh no!” Yaz reached into the pockets of her puffy silver coat, “Here, take my gloves.”

“Are you sure?” The Doctor hesitated as she reached out towards her friend. 

“Of course! If your fingers fall off who’s gunna fly the Tardis!”

The Doctor smiled and put the gloves on. They were knitted, by hand. Brown with little peach-coloured hearts. 

“They’re nice! Love gloves, they’re my favourite!” The Doctor smiled her usual radiant, wide smile, “Thank you luv.” 

She held her eyes in Yaz’s gaze for a moment, smiling. Yaz blushed, it was easy to forget that the Doctor wasn’t actually from Sheffield. 

“Alright do you think the lads ‘ave managed to find any trouble yet?” The Doctor nodded towards Ryan and Graham who were meandering in the distance up the side of a hill. She shifted onto her other foot playfully, the usual pluck now back in her voice, “Funny place, Space-Norway. It’s actually quite different to Earth-Norway.” Now strolling together towards their friends, “It’s just one big continent with no ocean so, no vikings, but… just as many fish! And they fly! Imagine that!” 

Yaz raised her eyebrow and smiled, she never knew quite what to say to the Doctor. She looked down at their feet, walking together in the soft mix of grass and thin snow. She looked at her gloves, cozily enveloping the Doctor’s hands and she smiled again. 

All around the shore were tourists chattering to local merchants selling textiles, jewelry, and smoked fish hanging from wooden racks. In between them sat a myriad of colourful buildings, collaging themselves into a town. 

As much as she took it in her stride, Yaz was still a bit taken by all the ‘alien’ aliens that surrounded her. Her eyes lingered for a moment on a beige individual walking near them who had blood-orange tentacles unfurling from their face.

“Doctor” she whispered, “what is… what do I call… what’s the name of that… species?”

The Doctor swiveled her head, mouth slightly ajar, “Oh! An ood!” She exclaimed, “I love the ood! Proper nice. Brilliant singers! Don’t let the, erm…” motioning around her mouth, “…tentacles, put you off. Completely harmless, friendly, lovely species. Still, best to keep the devil away from them mind you, well, that’s a different story…” trailing off, the Doctor waved her hands at the ood cheerily, “S’cuse me! Hi!”

The ood paused, clutching it’s hindbrain, it bowed softly, “Hello.”

“Hiya there, I’m the Doctor and this my friend, Yasmin Khan! She wanted to say hi, because, well… she’s never met an ood before! And I thought, since we’re ‘ere, may as well have a chat!”

“Hello Doctor and Yasmin Khan, I am Ood Pie. It is a pleasure to meet you here.” 

The Doctor smiled as Yaz and Ood Pie began to chat. She looked at her companion, whose face was beaming. The Doctor’s past felt lighter, as if the burden of everything she’d seen and done wasn’t so inescapable. She gazed down at her hands, at Yasmin’s lovely gloves. For the first time in her life she wasn’t a timelord from Gallifrey saddled with the unending drama of fighting genocidal dustbins. All she could think of was… the feeling of standing next to Yasmin.

The Doctor looked up, Yaz and Ood Pie were looking at her, waiting for a response to a question she had not heard. 

“Oh, sorry! I must have drifted off.” The Doctor smiled. 

Yaz laughed nervously, “She’s always funny like this, I swear.”

“Oi, you’ve only known me a couple of weeks!” The Doctor laughed, subconsciously putting her hand on Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz looked up at the Doctor and paused for a moment before smiling softly. 

The Doctor slowly took her hand off Yaz’s shoulder and said farewell to Ood Pie. 

“Hi.”

“Hi…” The Doctor replied. 

Yaz looked off at the mountain peaks, then into their silvery reflections on the surface of the fjord. “Doctor, I have… I need to let you know that,” she paused, “No one’s ever made me feel the things you make me feel. I’m sorry if that’s not something that you want to hear but, I really needed to tell you…”

The Doctor held out her right hand, taking off the glove, and placed her soft, cold fingers along the side of Yaz’s face. Her fingertips tickled the nape of her neck.

“Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor blushed and smiled. “I’m so glad you said that.”


End file.
